Triple threat
by Punkypreppyrockprincess
Summary: Trina is one of the most popular girl's in school. And now that Chloe and Alek are together she threatens one of them. Can Chloe handle everything going one with Mai Amy Trina and the ba-, If i finish that word it would ruin the surprise. Chalek!
1. Chapter 1

"i don't now how to tell him" Chloe sighed at Jasmine as they walked in school. By now everyone new Chloe and Alek were an item. Chloe went to her locker but Trina one of the popular stopped her.

"Hey Chloe" she said Chloe walked past her by now Alek and his 'friends' were watching them.

"Chloe" She said agian Chloe turned around

"Yeah" Chloe smiled as if she didn't hear her the first time. Trina rolled her eye's and walked over to Chloe and whispered in her ear.

"Leave Alek alone he is mine" Trina pulled back

"I'll do what i like but thanks" Chloe turned but before she could walk away Trina stopped her.

"Just cause your birth parent's didn't want you and some one toke you in doesn't mean that Alek has to" Trina smiled. Chloe new that everyone in the hallway herd Trina. Chloe pushed by everyone and ran to an empty class room. She didn't even stop when she herd Alec call her name.

She herd Alek run by the door. She stayed there the till lunch when Jasmine finally found her.

"Chloe" Jasmine whispered as she walked in.

"Leave me alone" Chloe hissed as she buried her face in her hands. She herd more footsteps

"You found her" she herd Alek's voice. "Chloe" Alek said after Jasmine left

"Alek Trina isn't my only problem" Chloe said not looking up

"Then what is" Alek put an arm around Chloe

"i'm...i'm pregnant" Chloe chocked out. Alek stood their for a minute ten pulled her close.

"I'm here for you" Alek sighed " is it mine?" he asked Chloe pushed him playfully as they walked out of the room.

"Yes" she said but little did they now Trina herd every word.


	2. Chapter 2

Alek went of to his lunch table as Chloe went to her's. Chloe sat next to Amy she saw Trina walk up to them.

"Hey Chloe"Trina said as she sat down across from Chloe.

"Not in the mood Trina" Chloe hissed shaking her head. Chloe looked over at Alek's table Julian one of the popular's was watching. He was like Chloe's older brother. Chloe waved him over he got up and sat on the table. Now everyone at the Jock's table was looking over at them.

"Wow Julian didn't now you were close with the loser" Trina looked at Chloe as she spoke.

"She's not a loser" Julian hugged Chloe "She is like my little sister" he smiled

"I'm the little sister he never had" Chloe pushed him away playfully " That he will always love" Chloe giggled.

"Julian!" The Jock's called him over. But he didn't listen so they all came over even Alek.

"Yeah yeah King!" Julian smiled and truned to Trina " and i'm protective of my family so watch it" Julian hugged Chloe again.

"So what's new" Trina looked at Chloe "anything little coming along" Trina chuckled Chloe's eye's winded and Alek almost chocked on his water. Him and his buddies had gotten comfortable at Chloe's table.

"Don't now what your talking about " Chloe toke a sip of water as Julian came up behind Chloe and sat on her lap. "eww get of" Chloe pushed him away Julian laughed with his friends.

"Chloe must i tell everyone about your talk with Alek earlier" Trina smiled


	3. Chapter 3

"What were you talking about" All of the jock's asked. Alek spit his water out and Chloe sat their.

"You wouldn't dare" Chloe hissed

"Alek my man what's going on" One of his buddies said. Chloe got up with Jasmine.

"Shut the hell up Trina !" Chloe said Alek herd enough and stood up.

"Trina i wouldn't open your mouth if i were you" Alek said as he lend over the table. "Because no one would give a crap to- before alek cold finish Trina kissed him


	4. Chapter 4

Alek pulled away quickly Chloe looked at them. Trina pulled away.

"Chloe pregnant" Trina said before she passed out Alek stood there wide eye'd. Everyone looked at Alek and Chloe.

"Well this was nice" Chloe got up "Let's try not to do it again bye" Chloe got up and turned around.

"Oh no you don't" that voice came from some one Chloe knew to well.

**I will put the other chapter on later and it will be much longer i already have 500 word and im not done with it **


	5. Chapter 5

_Me:I don't own anything!  
>Chloe:If she had their would be a new episode of tnlock every day!<br>Alek: And brian would be dead  
>Brian: Hey!<br>ME:It's so true!_

Chloe's pov

I turned to see no other then one of my mom's close friends mrsmith. Crap i hissed. looked at me and Alek then the seat were Trina was but she wasn't there. He looked mad and tired.

"Were do you think your going Chloe " said i saw evryone looking at me.

"To...Class?" i said it more like a question then an answer he raised an eyebrow.

"It's lunch Chloe" He followed his arms across his chest "Were are you going and were's Trina" This time he looked at Alek

"Well one i don't know were Trina is" I held up a finger "Two i have places to be people to see so bye" i turned on my heels and walked out of the cafe. I knew my mom is going to kill me but it's good i have 8 lives and not one. I went to my locker and grabbed my bag when i turned i saw Trina.

"Your al..alive" i chocked out Trina smiled and touched my hair.

"You bet i am lil sis" She looked at me i closed my locker and looked at her.

"Sister?" i asked

"Yeah i'm a year older and mai so" she touched my stomach "i suggest you leave your baby daddy alone" She took her hand away Alek came out from the cafe.

"And i suggest you leave Chloe alone" Alek hissed Trina looked at him. wide eye'd

"That's no way to talk to Chloe's sister now it" She hissed back Alek pinned Trina up against the wall.

"Your one to talk so leave us the hell alone" Alek let her go. and grabbed Chloe.

"Come on let's go" Alek lead her out the door chloe looked back to a screaming Trina. "She just doesn't get it does she?" Alek chuckled Chloe shook her head and walked away Alek opened her car door and let her in. Then he slipped in the passenger seat.

"We have to tell my mom" Chloe sighed looking at him as she pulled up in front of her car.

"Let's go" Alek sighed as he got out. Chloe opened the door to her house and told her mom to sit.

"Mom i have something to say" Chloe looked ta her mom. "I'm pregnant"


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith spit her water out and stared at the two teens in front of her. She blInked a couple times and took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Chloe what" She asked Chloe looked into her moms eyes.

"Mom ore pregnant" Chloe stood up and paced around the room.

" are you sure it could be a false alarm" she gave a small smile hoPeing she would say yes. But sadly the young 16 year old blonde girl she has been raisin. Since she was a couple month old shook he head no.

" I'm really sorry mom" Chloe whispered

" Well are you going to keep it"

"yes I want to raise the baby with the father"

"Which I take it is you alek"

Alek finally nodded and held Chloe's hand. Meredith nodded and kept pacing.

" Well I'm sorry Chloe but...


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry Chloe but I need to think about this" Meredith states getting up.

Chloe nods meekly. "Fine"

"Well I'm tired so let's call it a night" She says walking to the stairs.

Alek sighs and kisses Chloe cheek. "I have to go home for a bit but Jasmine is watching" He says.

Chloe nods and locks the door behind him.

…

"I knew you would show up" Trina smiles as Alek walks in the coffee shop. She twirls one of her blonde curls around her fingers.

"Not for you" Alek says sitting down. "But to make sure you leave Chloe alone"

Trina laughs sitting up. "Because I want something to do with her? Unlike you I know she is useless"

"What is it you want?" Alek ask, clearly annoyed.

"I have no idea what's going on with me besides I'm a Mai" She states. "I need training"

"Ask Jasmine"

"No you give it to me" Trina commands.

"Fine you can join Chloe and I" Alek says.

"One last thing who is the Uniter?"

Alek smirks. "You haven't heard?" He ask.

She shakes her head looking up at him.

"It's Chloe" Alek says. Enjoying the frown Trina had made. "I'll see you tomorrow for training" He winks.

"Wait!" Trina calls running after the British jock.

He rolls his eyes walking down the street hopping to lose her. "I said wait!" Trina hissed coming up behind him.

"I'm not one of your little minions I don't care what you say" Alek states taking a left.

"Don't I get some kind of power?! After all I am related to the Uniter" She smiles hopefully.

"You have a talent" Alek says.

"Of?" She ask eagerly.

Alek turns and stops in front of her. "Of being annoying, now please stop following me" He says.

Trina sighs. "Where do I go for training tomorrow"

"You go to the Annex Center behind the ally way" A voice comes from ahead and a girl drops from the roof. She smiles slightly standing next to Alek her brown curls resting by her back.

"Please tell me this is not Chloe" The girl says to Alek.

He chuckles lightly putting an arm around her. "No" He answers. "This is her sister Trina. Trina this is one of the best trainer's there is and a good friend of mine Dance"

"Pleasure to meet you" Trina fakes a smile.

Dance stares at her. "You ready to go?" Dance ask Alek.

"More ready than ever" Alek smiles as they walk away.

Trina smirks taking a picture of Alek's arm around Dance before they run off.

"Oh Alek" Trina smirks starring at the picture. "I don't think Chloe would like this"


End file.
